Chuck vs o retorno da Aliança
by PaolaBartowski
Summary: E se Shaw escapasse da prisão...  E se Jill voltase...  E se Sarah, não, não agora lê!


Sain't Tropez - França

Uma praia deserta com somente uma pessoa tomando um banho de sol, um homem calvo não muito novo tomando um suco. Neste momento aproxima-se um homem e diz:

-Os ares franceses fizeram bem a você! -diz o homem alto, moreno, forte de terno para de pé ao lado dele.

-Sem dúvida Agente... -Um homem alto com uma cicatriz que "rasga" seu rosto no meio interrompe.

-Não há tempo para isso! -ele olha para o Agente em pé- Mate-o!

O Agente retira uma arma preta com um silenciador e atira no homem e deixa o corpo na praia deserta.

-Pegou os códigos?

-É claro! -com um tom de raiva continua- Nunca deveriam ter mexido comigo! Nunca!

Bourbank - Califórnia

Despertador toca. São 7:00hrs da manhã. Chuck na sua rotina normal, se arrumando para ir para o Large Mart (pois Morgan havia explodido a nossa Buy More) quando, Casey bate em sua janela e diz:

-Anda logo, Bartowski! Beckman está nos esperando no Orange Orange! -e sai em direção ao carro.

Chuck, entrando na "Mini Bat-caverna" percebe que Sarah ainda não havia chegado ao local.

Casey percebe o desespero de Chuck e explica:

-Walker foi para Sain't Tropez, Bartowski!

Antes de Chuck falar qualquer coisa o LCD faz um bip. Beckman começa dizendo:

-Bom dia Coronel! Bartowski! Como já sabem, a Agente Walker partiu para Sain't Tropez na noite passada. -neste momento aparece várias imagens de Daniel Shaw no telão- Ela foi recrutada para seguir uma pista de Daniel Shaw que encontramos!

Chuck, apreensivo e meio nervoso, fala:

-Mas prendemos Shaw! Derrubamos a Aliança! Como pode, General? -neste momento Beckman olha fixamente para Casey e diz:

-Pelo visto você e Walker não contarão ao Chuck as novidades não é, Coronel? -Casey com um pouco de sarcasmo diz:

-Desculpe General! A Agente Walker não queria quebrar o coração do Agente Molenga aqui!

Chuck olha para Casey que dá uma risadinha sarcástica. Neste momento General interrompe e diz:

-Daniel Shaw fugiu da prisão da CIA há dois dias. Achamos que a Aliança não era comandada pelos Cinco Anciões. A Aliança trabalhava com células descentralizadas e, achamos que a cada país que ela trabalhava existe uma cadeia de comando! Temo que seja a volta da Aliança!

-Mas General, -Chuck interrompe e percebe que Beckman fica com a aparência mais brava, pois, ela odeia ser interrompida- Shaw é americano! Por que outros países iriam ter interesse por um agente de outro país?

-Você não entendeu Bartowski! -diz Casey- Shaw é um Intersect! E ele esteve um bom tempo com o GOVERNADOR para mostrar aos técnicos da Aliança.

-O quê? -Chuck grita. - E vocês mandam a Sarah ir atrás dele? Ele vai matá-la! O interesse dele de acabar com a CIA é porque Sarah matou sua esposa!

Beckman interrompe e diz:

-Por esta razão escolhemos Sarah para esta missão! -Chuck a encarando e ela continua- Vamos utilizá-la como isca para atrair Shaw para uma armadilha! Não se preocupe Chuck haverá agentes da - para dar corbetura a ela!

Chuck desesperado grita:

-Mas se eles tiverem agentes infiltrados lá também? -Casey interrompe:

-Abaixa o tom, Bartowski!

-Desculpe General. -diz ele enquanto se senta- Só que como o Fulcrum tinha agentes dentro da CIA, a Aliança pode ter na DGSE também!

Beckman põe seus óculos e diz calmamente:

-Agente Bartowski já disse que não tem o que se preocupar!

E se desliga o telão.

Casey caminha em direção as armas e vai separando alguns silenciadores e Chuck caminha até ele e diz:

-Por que Sarah não quis me contar? -falou ajudando Casey ajudando-o a guardar as armas- Ela disse que ia dormir no seu antigo apartamento para terminar de arrumar as coisas!

Casey caminhando em direção a escada diz:

-Depois Chuck! -diz ele apontando para uma passagem em cima da mesa- Prepare-se! Vamos ir para Barcelona em duas horas.

-Barcelona? -critica Chuck-Para que?

-Vamos receber as instruções no avião.

Chuck pega a passagem e vai embora para casa.

Echo Park - Califórnia

Ellie e Devon estavam conversando na fonte quando, Ellie vê Chuck correndo desesperado para seu apartamento ela se levanta e diz:

-Chuck aonde você vai assim deste jeito? -diz ela desconfiada que Chuck ainda não largou a vida de espião.

-El, não dá tempo pra explicar! -diz ele enquanto pega a mala em cima do guarda-roupa- Sarah está em perigo e eu tenho que salva-la!

-Chuck! -diz ela com um olhar de decepção- Você prometeu!

-Eu não posso arriscar Ellie! -diz ele quase chorando- Sem ela, eu não vivo!

Ellie caminha ao lado dele e como sempre o acalma:

-Chuck, não fique assim! Me fala o que aconteceu!

-Lembra do Shaw? Aquele agente da Aliança que queria matá-la?

-Lógico que eu lembro! Quem vai esquecer o nome do homem que matou seu pai! -diz ela se sentando na cama.

-Agentes da Aliança invadiram a prisão da CIA onde ele estava e o resgataram e, -ele senta-se ao lado de Ellie na cama- a Sarah foi para Sain't Tropez para servir de isca para atrair Shaw para uma armadilha e, não confio nos agentes para lhe dar cobertura! A Aliança é **muito** forte!

Ellie lhe dá um abraço e diz:

-Pode ir, mas...

Neste momento Devon entra e diz:

-Chuck, Casey disse que tem que ir agora para o carro! O voo sai em uma hora!

Ellie termina sua frase:

-Depois conversamos!

Chuck faz um sinal que sim com a cabeça, Devon fala:

-Bom voo, irmão!

-Boa sorte Chuck - diz Ellie com um ar de medo.

Casey dentro do seu Crown Victoria preto grita para Chuck:

-Entra logo! Receberemos nossas instruções no aeroporto. Chuck abre o porta malas, guarda tudo, e entra no carro, Casey sai dirigindo em direção ao centro.

Aeroporto de Bourbank - Califórnia

Um homem de terno preto, já aparentando seus cinquenta anos, não muito alto aproxima-se dos dois e diz:

-Coronel. Agente Bartowski. -diz ele apertando as mãos dos dois- General Guidow ao seu dispor.

Chuck, curioso e preocupado com a missão pergunta:

-General Guidow, qual é exatamente nossa missão em Barcelona?

-Vocês terão que derrubar os Cinco Anciões Espanhóis! -diz ele enquanto entrega para Casey um notebook.

Casey diz meio que impulsivamente:

-Sozinhos? É impossível!

-Meus homens nunca estão sozinhos, Coronel! -diz ele apontando para o notebook- Quando entrarem no avião receberão as instruções através do vídeo!

-Mas General -diz Chuck- demoramos quase um ano para derrubar a Aliança americana! Quanto tempo durará para derrubar a espanhola?

-As instruções estão no notebook Agente Bartowski!

Chuck o olha desconfiado e Casey diz:

-Vamos Chuck. Já anunciaram nosso voo.

Os três se despedem e se acomodam no avião.

Casey posiciona o notebook na mesinha e Chuck pergunta:

-Casey, você não achou o General Gudow um pouco, sei lá, indiferente quando falava da Aliança? Sabe, até a Beckman nos avisas sobre os perigos e tudo mais mas ele...-Casey interrompe:

-Ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele Chuck -diz ele abrindo o notebook- agora, cala a boca que vai começar o vídeo!

Um scanner sai de um ponto do notebook para reconhecimento ocular, depois de confirmada as identidades, a imagem de Beckman invade a tela:

"_Boa tarde! Em Barcelona, como já devem ter sido informados pelo General Guidow, foi descoberta a base onde opera os Cinco Anciões Espanhóis da Aliança. Ao desembarcarem encontrarão um agente esperando-os para levá-los ao Hotel Balberfe, um hotel de luxo onde se encontra uma base da CNI para lhes apresentar sua nova equipe. Lá receberão as instruções do General Ramirez. Casey assumirá a identidade de Guilhemo Pasmis, um ex-militar que largou tudo para virar investidor e ficou muito rico (_neste momento aparece no canto inferior da tela a foto de uma mansão_). É nesta casa onde ficará Coronel."_

Casey diz enquanto esboça um pequeno sorriso:

-Até que não me dei tão mal!

"_Bartowski assumirá a identidade de Patrick Pasmis, sobrinho de Guilhermo, órfão de pai foi morar com o tio á alguns meses." _

_-_Só pra estragar minha felicidade! -diz Casey.

Chuck o olha meio torto e o vídeo continua:

_"O resto da missão será comandada pelo General Ramirez. Boa sorte!"_

E se desliga o notebook que começa a soltar uma fumaça. Algumas horas depois o avião aterrissa.

Aeroporto de Barcelona - Espanha

Casey e Chuck desciam a escada rolante quando Casey avista o agente que veio nos buscar. Era um homem alto, ruivo, olhos claros, de óculos, com um livro de física quântica e terno segurando uma placa escrita "Guilhermo e Patrick Pasmis".

Casey diz:

-Mas um idiota nerd! As companhias de inteligência estão perdendo tempo tentando transformá-los em espiões! -e gruniu.

Chuck o olha e tem um flash: jogos de videogames, bombas, armas, projetos e mais projetos e várias fotos do agente com mestres de kung-fu.

Chuck vira pra Casey e diz:

-Esse aí eles não perderam tempo não, Casey! -Casey o olha e diz:

-É Guilhermo, idiota! -e o puxa em direção ao agente que diz:

-Devem ser os Pasmis, o carro está nos esperando. Venham por favor!

E caminham até o mexe no celular e começa a ver as fotos de Sara e pensa :"_Sarah! Onde você está?"_

Sain't Tropez - França

-Agente Walker, tudo bem? -diz um homem baixo, moreno num sotaque francês.

-Sim mas...-diz ela enquanto senta-se na mesa dum quiosque na praia quando chega um homem alto, bem forte, careca disfarçado de turista.

-Shaw foi visto há meia hora num quiosque perto daqui. -diz ele apontando o quiosque- O dono do quiosque disse que estava com mais quatro homens e que um deles tinha uma cicatriz bem estranha no rosto e estavam se vestindo como turistas.

-Querem se misturar para não levantarem muitas suspeitas! -diz o agente baixinho.

-Usamos um software de reconhecimento de faces nas câmeras de segurança que tem ao redor das principais praias e, descobrimos que Shaw está hospedado no Hotel Lótus.

Sarah levantando-se e pegando uma arma diz:

-O que estamos esperando?

E os três seguiram em direção ao hotel.

Hotel Balberfe - Espanha

-Aqui será o nosso ponto de encontro. -diz o agente ruivo- Sou o Agente...

-Turman. -completa Chuck.

-Isso mesmo. Vou protegê-los na mansão. Vou disfarçado de motorista.

Casey diz num ar de sarcasmo:

-Você? Um nerd fracote recém recrutado? Esta arma -Casey retira uma arma dourada da jaqueta de couro- tem a sua idade, se bobear até mais!

-Não o subestime Coronel! -disse uma voz que veio do fundo do pátio do hotel- Só colocaremos os melhores nesta missão!

-General Ramirez, eu suponho. -disse Casey esticando a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

-Correto Coronel. -ele aperta a mão de Casey- Você deve ser o Agente Bartowski.

-Prazer! -Chuck o cumprimenta também.

Eles vão até o elevador que vai indo ao quinto andar, mais especificamente no quarto 501 onde se localizava a base da CNI, e o General Ramirez diz:

-Enviarei o Agente Turman e mais quinze agentes para ajudá-los e protegê-los na mansão, Coronel. Todos estarão disfarçados como empregados e vizinhos seus. Alguma pergunta?

Chuck levanta a mão e diz:

-Acho que o senhor esqueceu-se de uma coisinha. Onde estão os Cinco Anciões Espanhóis e como devemos proceder?

-Bem lembrado Bartowski. Os Anciões se encontram escondidos neste hotel! -diz ele num rizinho sarcástico.

-Mas se eles estão bem aqui por que não os prenderam logo? Por que estamos aqui? -diz Casey

-Por que somente o Intesect sabe como derrotá-los.

-Vo... Você sabe sobre o -Chuck aponta pra sua cabeça- Intesect?

-Sabemos e é por isso que foi chamado Senhor Bartowski -diz ele caminhando em direção da sacada- somente o Intersect sabe como derrotá-los.

-Mas com tantos agentes daqui por que você acha que não seriam derrotados? -diz Chuck seguindo-o.

-Os flashes que você tem lhe dão uma força sobre humana! Você é mais eficiente do que a metade dos agentes da CSI! Se entrarmos num quarto com oitenta agentes concerteza mancharia a imagem do hotel e poderíamos uma das mais fortes bases de investigação que temos!

-E eu? Por que vim? -diz Casey- E por que precisaremos de disfarces e da casa?

-Você é um ótimo atirador! Vocês vão ficar uma semana para interrogá-los e transferi-los.

-Bom... Vamos á missão! -diz Chuck.

Hotel Lótus - França

-Perímetro invadido. -diz o homem da cicatriz.

-Ótimo. Morderam a isca! -diz Shaw.

-A Agente Walker invadiu o perímetro junto com dois outros agentes. Quer que eu mande executalos?

-Por favor! Ah, não esqueça que eu quero a Walker viva para mostrá-la com quem ela mexeu. -diz ele com um olhar furioso.

Shaw pega sua aliança do bolso, a coloca e diz:

-Eve, sua morte será vingada!

Cerca de dez minutos depois o agente chega e diz:

-Agentes eliminados. Cercamos eles nas escadas. Walker estava em seu quarto!-diz o homem da cicatriz. - Quer que tragamos a Agente da CIA até aqui?

-Não! Quero que ela atraia aquele namoradinho dela. Chuck! Temos algumas contas para acertar.

Aeroporto de Barcelona - Espanha

Uma semana depois

-Coronel! Bartowski! –diz General se despedindo deles!

-Foi um prazer trabalhar com você General Ramirez. -diz Chuck

-O mesmo Agente Bartowski.

-Até mais. -Diz Casey puxando-o para o avião.

-Esperem quase havia me esquecido! –diz o General- Beckman mandou entregar isso para vocês!

-Obrigado! –diz Chuck pegando o notebook.

-Voltaremos para Bourbank agora Casey? E a Sarah? Você esta me enrolando a semana toda! Eu estou pirando!

-Baixa a franga, Chuck! Vamos ver o que tem no notebook! –diz Casey enquanto abre o notebook.

"_Bom trabalho, time! Vocês estão a caminho de Sain't Tropez, para encontrar a Agente Walker!"_

-Yes! –diz Chuck. Casey o olha meio torto e o vídeo continua:

"_Os guardiões da Agente Walker foram encontrados mortos. Suspeitamos que por agentes da Aliança! As instruções vocês receberão em Sain't Tropez. Boa sorte."_

-Estamos indo para Sain't Tropez! –diz Casey- Faz tempo que não pego uma praia!

Chuck sorri como semanas não fazia!

O avião decola. Horas depois aterrissa.

Aeroporto de Sain't Tropez – França

Casey caminha em direção ao carrinho com as malas e diz:

-Ei! Verifique se o agente que veio nos buscar para o Hotel Lótus já chegou!

Chuck sai correndo em direção ao pátio principal do aeroporto e vê Sarah em pé esperando eles. "Ai meu Deus, é a Sarah!" Pensa Chuck. Sarah estava vestindo um vestido verde e com salto alto. Naquele momento nada mais passava na cabeça de Chuck a não ser correr até ela e beijá-la.

Ele acena para ela sorrindo. Ela acena de volta sorrindo também. Enquanto ele corre em sua direção parecia que tudo em sua volta estava em câmera lenta. Ele se aproxima dela e a beija. Chuck diz, explodindo de felicidade:

-Sarah, que saudade meu amor! Por que fugiu daquele jeito? Quase morri de desespero sabia?

Ela meio sem jeito responde:

-Não queria te preocupar Chuck! –continua- Quando recebi a noticia que havia sido recrutada, entrei em desespero, pois, não podia te contar!

-Por que não?

- Se eu te contasse você não me deixaria ir e...

Neste momento Casey interrompe:

-Romeu e Julieta, vamos deixar o namorico pra depois! –diz ele sempre sarcástico- Temos que ir para o hotel!

-Eu te amo! –diz Chuck olhando no fundo dos olhos de Sarah- Nunca mais faça isso comigo!

-Eu prometo!

-Anda logo Bartowski! –diz Casey apressando-os.

Os dois riem e vão para o carro.

Hotel Lótus – França

-Alugamos um quarto no andar do de Shaw e já invadimos as câmeras de segurança! –diz Sarah abrindo a porta do quarto- Ele está com um homem identificado como Gregoire Russeau!

Chuck tem um flash: armas, bombas, segunda guerra mundial, uma faca suja de sangue e uma cicatriz.

-Homem nada atraente! –diz ele num tom sarcástico.

-Teve um flash, Chuck? –diz Casey.

-Perito em armas e bombas, fez parte do exército francês na segunda guerra mundial e desde quando um agente da CIA fez um corte com uma faca em seu rosto entrou para a Aliança para se vingar!

-Ótimo! Dois vingadores sendo manipulados pela a Aliança para derrubar as agências de inteligência mundiais! –diz Casey sarcasticamente.

-Mais alguma coisa? –diz Sarah ignorando Casey completamente- Algum ponto fraco?

-Não! Só que ele é o agente que os Cinco Anciões Franceses mais investiram para transformar em um agente perfeito! Depois de Shaw, claro!

-Ferrou! –diz Casey.

E os três ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos quando o LCD faz um bip:

"_Boa tarde! (_era Beckman_) O agente da CIA que protegia os códigos que vocês recuperaram de Mason Whitney e Otto_ V_on Vogel__ foi encontrado morto em sua praia particular. Suspeitamos que Shaw os roubou para utilizar contra a CIA."_

-General, pensei que haviam destruído os códigos! –diz Casey.

"_Os analistas da CIA acharam melhor ter uma cópia deles para aperfeiçoar nossas instalações de segurança. Mandamos com um agente da CIA para uma base secreta francesa para serem decodificados e aperfeiçoados."_

-General, você quer dizer que a Aliança está com uma chave-mestra atualizada das instalações nucleares da CIA e que também tem uma segurança mais avançada?-diz Sarah.

-Isso deixa nossas chances de derrubar a Aliança quase nula! –diz Chuck.

"_Por isso indiquei vocês para esta missão! São o melhor time da CIA no momento!"_

Os três sorriem. Casey diz:

-Mas, General somente nós três para derrubar a Aliança?

"_Coronel, não sei se entenderam a Aliança está no mundo todo! As informações contidas nos códigos ainda não foram ativadas. A cada país há uma equipe para derrubar a Aliança e vocês ficaram com a Espanha, que já foi concluída pelo Agente Bartowski e o Coronel Casey, França e Portugal!"_

-Desculpe General –diz Chuck- Mas não posso aceitar mais missões! Prometi para minha irmão que deixaria de ser espião após derrubar a Aliança!

"_Chuck você não está descumprindo sua promessa pois, a Aliança ainda não foi derrubada!"_

Casey dá um risinho.

"_Os Cinco Anciões Franceses irão se encontrar num galpão abandonado no centro. A missão de vocês é invadir o galpão e prender a Aliança francesa."_

-Isso é suicídio General! –diz Sarah.

"_Abra a gaveta do armário senhor Bartowski."_

Chuck abre e encontra um óculos escuro.

-O que é isso General? –completa Chuck com um tom de sarcasmo- Outro Intersect?

"_É a atualização do Intersect. Usamos o projeto de Manoosh para colocar arquivos do Intersect 2.0 num chip. Ponha os óculos, Senhor Bartowski, e diga seu codinome."_

Chuck meio cismado põe os óculos e diz:

-Agente Especial Charles Carmichael.

E novas imagens surgem nas lentes do óculos.

Chuck cai para trás meio tonto e é segurado por Sarah que o leva até a cama.

"_Agora estão preparados para enfrentar a Aliança."_

Casey sempre desconfiado pergunta:

-Por que General? O que havia na atualização?

"_Essas atualização são somente das habilidades que Chuck recebe do Intersect. Isso aumentará mais ainda sua força, velocidade e agilidade."_

Um silêncio invade a sala. Chuck já a par da situação pergunta:

-General, acho que o GOVERNADOR que meu pai fez não vai dar conta da força do novo Intersect! –diz Chuck preocupado.

"_Já pensamos nisso senhor Bartowski. Os analistas da CIA fizeram um novo GOVERNADOR para você. Coronel por favor abra a segunda gaveta do armário."_

Casey retira uma caixa dourada e entrega para Sarah que imediatamente põe no pulso do Chuck. Ele se levanta e diz:

-Estou bem melhor agora! –e beija Sarah.

Casey os oha com nojo e diz:

-Prossiga, General.

"_Dentro de três horas chegará uma encomenda para Charles Carmichael. Dentro da caixa haverá uma carta com o endereço e horário que devem chegar ao galpão onde acontecerá a reunião e equipamentos para a missão. Isso é tudo. Ah, Boa sorte!"_

E se desliga o LCD. Casey diz:

-Eu fico aqui esperando a caixa. Waker, -ela vira olhando em direção á Casey- leve Bartowski para um passeio. Vocês tem muito que conversar.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e sai com Chuck para um café próximo do Hotel.

No quarto em frente...

-Coronel Casey foi avistado no hotel. –diz Gregoire.

-E o Chuck? –pergunta Shaw.

-Também. Ele saiu com a Walker para um café.

-Ótimo! Eles já devem saber sobre a localização dos Cinco Anciões! Ligue para eles e diga que morderam a isca!

-Eles não vão estar lá não é? –pergunta curioso.

-Vão sim! Mas com uma escolta de uns quarenta agentes.

-Então eles estão indo para uma missão suicida, hein? Bem planejado! –ele pega um telefone da Aliança e comunica os superiores.

Café Diamante – França

-Sarah agora que estamos sozinhos, por que não me contou que viria para cá? -Eu sei que você ama muito a Ellie para descumprir uma promessa para ela. Se eu dissesse que viria para cá você não deixaria! E eu não posso recusar missões! –diz ela desculpando-se.

-Tudo bem! –diz Chuck- O que passou passou! –diz ele aproximando a cadeira dela- Eu sei que não queria me preocupar! Mas sumindo sem mais nem menos me deixa muito mais preocupado! Sem informação nenhuma só o Casey fazendo brincadeiras e me evitando! –diz ele apertando a mão dela. –Me desculpe! Não quis magoá-lo! Só quis te poupar do sofrimento. Ele a beija. E quando se separam ele olha pro balcão do café e não acredita no que vê: -Meu Deus! –diz ele apavorado. –O que foi? –diz Sarah. –É a Jill! Bem ali no balcão! –Sarah vira e a vê. –O que vai fazer, Chuck? –pergunta ela preocupada. -Vamos falar com ela, ué? Sarah o olha com um olhar ciumento e pergunta: -Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela, Chuck? –pergunta repreendendo ele. –Não, claro que não! –afirma ele enquanto dá risada- Você é a única mulher na minha vida! Disso não tenha dúvidas! -Então por que vai cumprimentá-la? Não podemos simplesmente fingir que não a vimos e continuar nossas vidas? –pergunta ela repreendendo ele novamente. –Deixa de ser boba! Vamos nós dois juntos, abraçados, de mãos dadas do que você quiser para demonstrar que estamos juntos, ok? -Tudo bem! –diz ela meio envergonhada com sua atitude e eles riem. Ele põe a mão em volta da cintura dela e os dois caminham em direção a Jill. –Jill! Há quanto tempo! –diz Chuck sorrindo. -Chuck? O que faz aqui? –diz ela sorrindo. –Oi Jill. –diz Sarah enciumada. Jill responde meio desinteressada: -Ah, oi Sarah. –Que tal tomar um café com nós Jill? –pergunta Chuck- Vamos até a nossa mesa! Jill levanta e acompanha eles até a mesa. –Então Jill, -diz Chuck- o que tem feito depois que fugiu do prédio? -Eu vendi o anel na fronteira do México, comprei passagem de ida para França, comprei um apartamento no centro e assim estou tendo uma vida, finalmente, normal! E assim conversaram os dois alegremente, dando risadas enquanto Sarah só ficava olhando os dois com a cara fechada. Depois de um tempo Jill vai embora. Ela vira a esquina e pega um telefone da Aliança e faz uma ligação: - Estou indo para Lisboa! Eles acreditaram que sou uma civil! Vai ser fácil derrotá-los! De volta ao café Sarah, revoltada diz: - O que foi isso? –pergunta nervosa. –Só estávamos conversando! -E eu atrapalhando! Parecia que eu não existia, Chuck! Me ignoraram completamente! –diz ela quase chorando- E aquela história que eu sou a única mulher na sua vida? Que íamos demonstrar que estávamos juntos? Você nem disse que estamos namorando! -Sarah... –neste momento toca o celular de Chuck. É o Casey avisando que a caixa havia chegado. Sarah olha decepcionada nos olhos de Chuck e fala: -Depois conversamos!

Hotel Lótus – França

Casey retira uma maleta preta dentro da caixa e diz: -Aqui estão os tranqüilizantes, as armas e a carta. Casey abre o envelope e diz: -Estejam prontos em meia hora! Vou carregar as armas! –e sai em direção ao quarto acoplado ao lado. –Sarah podemos conversar? –pergunta Chuck arrependido. –Depois, Chuck! Temos que nos preparar para a missão! –diz ela o evitando. –Então eu vou falar sozinho! –neste momento ela entre no banheiro e fecha a porta. Chuck fica se arrumando em frente à porta e continua- Ela é só uma pessoa que eu ajudei! Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu não sinto nada por ela! E se eu sentisse, eu estaria namorando ela não você! Eu teria fugido com ela, no dia em que eu a prendi! Eu te amo, Sarah! Eu morreria por você! Se eu soubesse que você ficaria assim, nunca teria ido falar com ela! Ela abre a porta do banheiro e o olha nos olhos. Ela sai andando sem dizer nada. Ele a segura pelo braço. Ela vira o rosto e olha novamente nos seus olhos. Ele diz: -Eu te amo, Sarah Walker! –e a puxa para perto do seu rosto. Ela sede ao beijo mais intenso que já deram. Neste momento, Casey sai do quarto acoplado e diz olhando-os com nojo: -Deixem o namorico pra depois! Temos uma missão esqueceram? Chuck pega a mala preta com as armas enquanto Casey ia preparando o carro mas, não sai do apartamento antes de dar um beijo em Sarah, que diz sorrindo que havia tudo se solucionado: -Vamos, Chuck! Quanto mais rápido resolvermos isso, mais rápido voltaremos para o nosso apartamento! Ele sorri e dá a mão para ela que o puxa para fora do apartamento.

Galpão abandonado – França

-Estão a menos de cinco minutos daqui, senhores. –diz uma voz masculina.

-Ótimo. –diz Shaw- Gregoire?

-Sim, senhor?

-Prepare o nosso "presentinho" de boas vindas para eles!

-Está pronto senhor. O prazo da bomba é de vinte e oito minutos e trinta segundos!

Neste momento Casey explode a porta do galão e diz, sem olhar para a quantidade de agentes que estavam ali: -NSA! Mãos para o alto! –neste momento Chuck diz meio assustado: -Casey! –e aponta para os agentes! Neste momento, na parte superior do galpão acende um holoforte. Ali estavam sentados os Cinco Anciões. Acende outro holoforte mas agora mais ao meio do galpão era Shaw dizendo: -Olá, Waker! Quanto tempo, não? -Shaw! –diz Sarah assustada se aproximando mais de Chuck.

-Bartowski, Casey! –diz ele cumprimentando-os.

Shaw sobe as escadas em direção dos Cinco Anciões enquanto diz:

-Acho que é isso que procuram! –ele mostra um colar.- Fiquem calmos, não passamos os códigos para mais ninguém, ainda! –ele fica de pé ao lado dos Anciões e continua- Boa Sorte com meus... colegas! –ele senta-se numa sexta cadeira enquanto faz um sinal para o líder dos agente.

Neste momento todos os agentes vão para cima dos três. Casey pega sua metralhadora e sai correndo matando os bandidos enquanto fala:

-Bartowski eu e a Walker cuidamos aqui. Vá atrás do Shaw e prenda os anciões!

Chuck sai correndo pelas escadas e dá de cara com Shaw que diz:

-Acho que me deve isso! –e retira uma arma apontando para Chuck- Lembra-se? –ele abre a camisa e mostra as cicatrizes das balas.

Chuck tem um flash. Mas agora meio diferente. Foi um flash de kung-fu com rapidez! Shaw teve um flash também só que só de kung-fu. Chuck avança nele desarmando-o e batendo nele! Shaw não conseguia vê-lo pois era rápido demais. Até que ele ficar inconsciente. Ele pega o colar e diz:

-E eu te devia isso! –diz ele dando uma risadinha.

Neste momento os Cinco Anciões levantam e começam a fugir. Chuck corre atrás deles quando ver que Sarah e Casey estão em apuros. Ele liga pra Beckman que chama reforço para eles. Chuck vai atrás dos Anciões que o cerca. Um deles falam com um modificador de voz:

-A CIA, CSI, KGB, DGSE, nenhum nos parou até hoje. E não é agora que vão parar! –neste momento todos eles armam sua armas e Chuck tem um flash de agilidade com kung-fu.

Todos eles começam a atirar e Chuck, com sua agilidade, desvia-se de todas as balas e os desarma. Dois deles vão para cima de Chuck que os derruba com facilidade. Os outros três avançam também e Chuck os derrota com chutes, giros e outros golpes de kung-fu.

Ele olha para baixo e viu que Sarah foi capturada e o reforço não havia chegado. Neste momento ele sai correndo gritando:

-SARAH!

Ele tem um flash de força e boxe. Ele sai nocauteando todos os que passam na sua frente até chegar a Sarah que estava desmaiada. Casey o ajuda a levantar Sarah e diz:

-Leve ela para o hospital! Eu esperarei o reforço para mandá-los para a cadeia! Onde estão os Anciões e Shaw?

-Lá em cima, perto da saída de emergência. –diz Chuck enquanto leva Sarah para o carro.

-Bartowski, espera. O que é aquilo?

-Casey bomba! Vou levar Sarah para o carro! Vê se consegue desarmá-la!

Chuck deixa Sarah no carro e volta para ajudar Casey. Chegando lá pergunta:

-Conseguiu?

-Não. É um c4 com gatilho automático. Tentei utilizar o vírus Irene Demova, mas não funcionou!

-Retiramos este vírus do mercado há meses! –neste momento Chuck tem um flash do c4.

-Que foi Chuck? Teve um flash?

-Tive! O gatilho automático é ativado se você desconectá-lo de uma vez! Precisamos fazer um pequeno corte nos fios e cortar os pequenos fios amarelos que fica dentro um de cada vez!

-Não dá tempo, Chuck só temos cinco minutos!

-São cinco fios! Eu faço três e você dois! –Chuck joga um estilete para Casey.

Os dois começaram a cortar fio por fio e, Chuck termina. Casey diz, faltando menos de um minuto:

-Vai, Bartowski, não dá tempo!

-Não vou deixar você sozinho Casey!

-Quer morrer também?

Chuck começa a ajudar Casey a cortar os fios. Faltando dois segundos a bomba para.

-Valeu Chuck!

-Vou levar Sarah ao hospital! Tem certeza que ficará bem aqui?

-Sim pode ir amigo!

Chuck dá um sorriso por Casey ter te chamado de amigo e vai para o carro!

Hospital central – França

-Ela vai ficar bem. Foi só uma torção leve! –diz o médico para Chuck.

-Quanto tempo mais ela vai ficar aqui, doutor?

-Quero só que ela passe esta noite para observação!

-Posso dormir aqui? –diz Chuck quase implorando.

-Claro! Providenciarei um colchão para o senhor dormir no quarto dela, senhor Bartowski.

Chuck a caminho para a lanchonete e vê Casey perguntando o numero do quarto de Sarah.

-Casey! –chama Chuck.

-Como vai a Sarah?

-Ela vai passar a noite em observação! –ele olha para Casey que parece preocupado- Que foi Casey?

-Toda a Aliança Frances foi presa menos Shaw.

-O quê?

-Ele usou o cartão para comprar uma passagem para Lisboa!

-Deixa eu adivinhar! E nós vamos atrás dele derrubar a Aliança Portuguesa? –diz Chuck sarcasticamente.

-Assim que a Walker se recuperar estamos partindo! Cadê os códigos?

Chuck coloca a mão no bolso e retira o colar:

-Esta aqui! -Vou enviar para Beckman! Bom trabalho Bartowski! Chuck passou a noite no hospital e saiu na manhã seguinte com Sarah para o Hotel Lótus.

Hotel Lótus – França

"_Bom trabalho, time Bartowski! A Aliança francesa foi capturada. Os Cinco Anciões reuniram seus melhores agentes para protegê-los naquela noite. Capturamos de uma vez a maior e melhor parte da Aliança! Inclusive Gregoire Russeau. Agente Walker está melhor_?"

-Sim, General, obrigada!

"_Partirão para Lisboa amanhã às sete horas. Boa sorte!"_

-Vou limpar e carregar minhas armas! –diz Casey indo para o quarto acoplado.

-Chuck... -diz Sarah meio envergonhada-vamos sair esta noite?

-Claro, meu amor! Aonde quer ir?

-Sei lá! Um show, um parque?

Chuck sai com ela e a leva para uma praça com vista para um rio todo iluminado. A paisagem mais romântica que Sarah já viu!

Ele tentava fazê-la rir, e tentava puxar assunto:

-Música! Algo que temos que trabalhar!

E os dois riram, conversaram, namoraram com aquela vista maravilhosa a noite inteira!

Pelas duas horas da manhã retornaram ao hotel felizes e tiveram uma noite incrível! Pelas cinco horas da manhã, Casey os acorda para se arrumarem para a viagem.

-Agora! Tá muito cedo não, Casey! Quase nem dormi! –diz Chuck.

-Aposto que não, garanhão! –diz ele sarcasticamente.

Aeroporto de Sain't Tropez - França

Eles embarcam no avião e recebem um notebook. Sarah o abre e aparece a imagem de Beckman dizendo:

"_A Aliança Portuguesa está escondida em algum local do Pavilhão Português no bairro Parque das Nações em Lisboa. Vocês irão até o pavilhão, descobrirão a entrada para a base da Aliança e a invadirão dentro de dois dias, quando haverá uma reunião semelhante a que ocorreu no galpão abandonado."_

-General, sugiro já ter um reforço pronto para não haver chances de Shaw escapar. E de preferência alguém que saiba lidar com bombas! –diz Chuck. Sarah o olha e dá risada.

"_Senhor Bartowski, a atualização do Intersect já é o reforço! Eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer agente para colocar os óculos, mas, escolhi você por que achei que já sabia do poder que o Intersect tem!"_

-Como assim, General, poder?

"_O Intersect, antes de ser atualizado, já lhe dava habilidades e uma força sobre humana. Com essa atualização, você terá uma força inacreditável, uma velocidade incrível e uma agilidade que nenhuma outra pessoa tem! Por isso desarmou a bomba antes de Casey, por isso nocauteou vários agentes no galpão e por isso derrotou Shaw e os Cinco Anciões Franceses e saiu sem nenhum arranhão!"_

-Quer dizer que o Chcuk... -Sarah é interrompida por Beckman

"_Isso mesmo Agente Walker._ _Chuck agora é __**todos**__ os espiões do mundo num homem só!"_

Um silêncio apavorador invade o avião. Sarah e Casey olham fixamente para Chuck que, fica sem reação.

-General, mas... Como... Quem construiu esta atualização?

"_Reunimos todos os técnicos que trabalharam em todos os Intersect's inclusive, extraímos informações de Manoosh e Jonas Zarnow."_

-General, falando no Manoosh..., Como ele está? –diz Chuck meio decepcionado com sua ação do passado.

Neste momento aparecem várias fotos de Manoosh num canto da tela. Estava ainda com os cabelos curtos e encaracolados, com os olhos fundos e meio roxos em volta. Não parecia mais aquele menino cheio de planos para o futuro. Parecia um derrotado e Chuck, se sentiu culpado! Sarah percebe e aperta sua mão.

"_Voltando ao assunto original, vocês irão receber os equipamentos para a missão numa base ilegal que a CIA tem fora do radar em Lisboa! Lembrem-se a CIA não tem conhecimento desta missão! Boa sorte!"_

-Ótimo, -diz Casey- é impossível não sermos vistos invadindo o Pavilhão! Estão nos renegando se sobrevivermos! É suicídio!

-Deixa de pessimismo, Casey! –diz Sarah- Chuck pode invadir as câmeras de segurança e desligá-las!

Casey grunhi. E Chuck completa Sarah:

-Aí invadimos a base, derrubamos a Aliança e voltamos para casa! –diz ele enquanto abraça Sarah que sorri.

O avião decola. Horas depois aterrissa.

Aeroporto de Lisboa – Portugal

-Walker, -diz Casey- vá ver se o General Leal já chegou! Bartowski me ajude aqui! –Sarah sai para verificar.

Chuck ajuda Casey a colocar as malas no carrinho e vão ao encontro de Sarah e o General.

Era um homem grisalho, alto com um terno azul marinho acompanhado de mais dois agentes. Ele os cumprimenta:

-Coronel. Agente Carmichael. –diz apertando as mãos de ambos.

-General, onde se localiza a base da CIA? –pergunta Sarah.

-No subsolo da torre Vasco da Gama!

-Mas ela é cercada por água! –diz Casey

-A CIA construiu uma espécie de península no subsolo da torre. A torre é totalmente fora do radar da CIA! Seu nome é Turquesa.

Neste momento Chuck tem um flash: várias fotos do interior da base, projetos, um escritório cheio de analistas e uma base de treinamento.

-Isso aqui é melhor do que muitas bases da CIA nos Estados Unidos! A base com maior número de analistas trabalhando! –diz Chuck automaticamente depois do flash.

-Correto! –diz o General impressionado- Como sabe de tudo isso, Agente Carmichael?

Chuck percebendo que ele não sabia do Intersect explica:

-Bem... Vamos dizer que eu... Eu estudei sobre esta base. È, eu estudei! –diz ele meio gaguejando.

Sarah percebendo o nervosismo de Chuck continua:

-Recebemos uma ficha no avião!

-Ótimo! Vamos para a base. –diz o General que começa a caminhar em direção ao carro.

Torre Vasco da Gama –Base da CIA- Portugal

-Chegamos! –diz Casey.

Neste momento, General Leal, abre a porta do carro e caminha para a lateral esquerda da torre. Ele põe a mão numa parte descascada da superfície e abre uma parte do chão ao seu lado.

-Por aqui! –diz o General sorrindo.

Eles descem as escadas e dão de cara com vários computadores, armas, um laboratório, sem mencionar a quantidade de pessoas que estavam ali, trabalhando cada uma em seu posto!

-Isto é... Incrível! –diz Sarah, impressionada.

-Há 390 analistas trabalhando, juntos, em armas, projetos, softwares, etc.

-General, -interrompe Casey- quanto a nossa missão? Beckman disse que estão no subterrâneo do Pavilhão Português!

-Vamos para a minha sala! –diz o General apontando o caminho.

-Bom... –diz Chuck- como saberemos aonde é a entrada da base?

-Agente Carmichael, o Pavilhão inteiro é uma base da Aliança! Tudo lá tem uma mensagem onde somente os agentes da Aliança podem decifrar! Desde a pintura da parede até os detalhes do piso! Fui para Washington mês passado para pedir que mandassem agentes para derrubar a Aliança e por alguma razão, que não me contaram, indicaram o seu time! Não entendi muito bem no começo a indicação, pois o que havia na ficha eram dois novatos e um atirador de elite da pesada!

Casey ri.

-Mas agora eu entendi! Vocês parecem bem competentes, corajosos além de serem extremamente habilidosos! Soube de algumas poucas operações que fiquei impressionado!

-Obrigado! –diz Chuck com o ego cheio.

-Bom vamos ao que interessa! Recebemos a informação que o portão de acesso para a base está escondido num piso falso que abre com comando de voz!

-É moleza! –interrompe Casey- É só esperar um idiota aparecer, abrir a porta nós o nocauteamos e estamos dentro!

-Acho que não entendeu Coronel! Tudo ali tem uma mensagem! Recentemente, adquirirmos uma caneta que, quando é clicada, ativa um GPS e um alarme silencioso e, a base toda entra em forma de combate! Então em questão de segundos, morrerão!

-Então, como invadiremos a base? –pergunta Sarah.

-Nossos analistas desenvolveram um decodificador capaz de abrir a primeira porta!

-A primeira? –diz Chuck.

-No total são duas portas. A primeira é o identificador de voz, a segunda é um corredor com armadilhas que, somente um agente da Aliança, sabe como passar!

-Como vamos passar por ela?

-Eu não sei! Em Washington disseram que o Agente Carmichael conseguiria passar sem problemas! Agora, -ele abre sua gaveta e retira um celular, um batom e uma caneta- este celular, Coronel, é o decodificador! Ele tem um GPS embutido e linha direta com o reforço. –ele entrega o celular para Casey- Agente Walker, -ele entrega o batom para ela- isto só parece um batom se reparar, na parte inferir há um botão, se você clicar ele vira um poderoso lança chamas! E você, Agente Carmichael, esta caneta é somente para usar quando estiverem lutando contra os Anciões. Ela liberará um gás que desligará o sistema nervoso deles! –ele entrega a Chuck a caneta.

-Mas e nós? –diz Sarah- vamos ser afetados pelo gás também!

-Não vão não! Tomem isso e ficarão "vacinados"! –diz o General entregando uma pílula amarela-Agora só os verei no aeroporto... Se sobreviverem! Boa sorte.

E ele sai da sala! E Casey, sarcasticamente diz:

-Agora concordam que é uma missão suicida?

-Chuck, -diz Sarah séria- precisamos de um plano! O que ele deu foi só as informações de segurança!

-Vamos ficar de tocaia e avaliarmos os agentes que estão passando por ali. –diz Chuck- Pegaremos o mais fraco e Casey retira as informações dele enquanto, Sarah decodifica a entrada. Eu vou entrar primeiro na entrada para ver se tem agentes por ali. Depois vocês entram e, com as informações, passamos pela porta dois. E pronto!

-Só tem uma falha, 007! –diz Casey.

-Qual? –pergunta Sarah.

-Entrar numa base da Aliança chutando e atirando em todo mundo, sozinhos. Quero dizer, vão nos matar na hora! Acho que deveríamos conseguir nos infiltrar lá dentro. Roubaremos cartões de portas, frases códigos. Senão, morreremos!

-Bem pensado, Casey! –diz Sarah.

-Então vamos agora senão não dá tempo para o interrogatório - diz Casey.

Eles saem da sala e Sarah percebe que Chuck fica um pouco pra traz.

-O que foi Chuck?

-Finalmente faço um plano para uma missão de verdade e, ele vem com esses detalhes!

Sarah ri e diz:

-Para de ser bobo! Vamos! –ele sorri e a acompanha.

Pavilhão Português – Portugal

Os três estavam escondidos quando, Sarah percebe uma movimentação no Pavilhão e diz:

-Chegaram! Chuck vê se tem flash de algum deles!

Chuck olha atentamente para o rosto de cada um e não tem flash algum.

-E ai? –pergunta Casey.

-Sem flashes! Sejam que for não estão no Intersect!

-Ótimo! Vamos ter que pegar qualquer um mesmo! –diz Casey enquanto se levanta e vai em direção a um agente.

-O que está fazendo? –pergunta Sarah.

-Vou chamar a atenção de dois deles, vocês os derrubam e eu os interrogo!

Dito e feito. Casey os interroga e consegue as informações.

-Falta um cartão! –diz Sarah. –Ah, conseguiu as informações?

-Claro!

-O que temos que fazer? –pergunta Chuck.

-Depois eu falo, tem um agente vindo para cá! Walker derrube-o!

Sarah o derruba e Casey pega o cartão dele.

-Vamos! –diz Sarah- Consegui o acesso!

-Casey, -diz Chuck- como passaremos pela porta dois?

-Temos duas opções: a dança e... –Sarah interrompe.

-Dança?

-A dança é só para referencia! Os passos dão certinho nos pontos cegos! Mas eu vou ficar com a opção dois!

-E qual é? –pergunta Chuck.

-Vocês chegam até o outro lado e desativam os sensores!

-Claro! –diz Chuck sarcasticamente.

-Uma dança? É só isso? –pergunta Sarah.

-A dança é a referencia para a localização de obstáculos que tem no corredor. Como flechas, balas e até gás!

-Certo! Então o que estamos fazendo aqui? –diz Chuck.

E os três entram conforme o combinado na base. Não encontram nenhum agente no caminho. Eles encontram o corredor e Chuck diz:

-Hora do flash! –ele olha concentrado e não tem flash algum.

-Sem flashes, Chuck? –pergunta Sarah.

-Não.

-Acho que sei por que. –diz Casey- Os flashes são ativados quando Chuck vê ou ouve algo!

-Isso mesmo! –diz Sarah enquanto pega uma moeda- Chuck quero que olhe para o corredor!

E ela joga a moeda! E um show acontece quando ela passa pelo sensor. Gases, flechas e vários tiros invadem o corredor! Chuck tem um flash.

-Sarah, -diz ele baixinho- quero que segure na minha cintura e não a solte por nada!

-Por quê? –ela pergunta.

-Só a levarei para os pontos cegos. Qualquer passo em falso, morreremos!

Ela o segura bem firme e antes que eles saíssem dançando, Chuck avisa novamente:

-Não solte! Nem um milímetro!

-Eu sei! Mas, Casey como vamos desativar os sensores?

-Chegando lá, quando passarem o cartão, os sensores desarmam por dez segundos. Daí eu corro para o ponto cego onde vocês estarão! –diz Casey.

Chuck concorda com a cabeça e os dois vão dançando! Balas perdidas, flechas e sprays de gás são facilmente desviados com os passos de dança.

-Casey! –diz Chuck- Vou passar o cartão!

Casey se prepara para correr quando ouve Chuck dizer:

-Vai!

E ele sai em disparada! Ele ativa o ultimo obstáculo, que são as flechas, mas consegue se desviar!

-A frase código para o segurança da entrada é: Campos Iluminados. –diz Casey.

E os três vão em direção para a base quando são parados pelo segurança que diz:

-Um lugar maravilhoso?

Sarah, falando por todos diz:

-Campos Iluminados.

-Devem ser os novatos! –diz o segurança esboçando um sorriso- Vou levá-los para um "tour" pela base!

-Que maravilha! –diz Casey baixinho.

Eles entram na base ele mostra onde fica o laboratório principal, o armazém de armas, a sala onde é feita os projetos e sempre passamos reto por duas salas e ele continua nos mostrando a sala dos analistas onde Chuck vê uma coisa que lhe parece familiar. Chuck chama Sarah e diz no seu ouvido:

-Sarah, olhe em cima da segunda prateleira.

-Ah meu Deus! –diz ela meio sem acreditar- Eles construíram um GOVERNADOR!

-Agora vamos ao centro médico, lá é aonde... –diz o segurança que nem percebe que ninguém está prestando atenção.

-Temos que avisar ao Casey. Temos que roubá-lo se não a Aliança pode usá-lo com Shaw! –diz Sarah.

-Casey! Casey! –diz Chuck.

-Que é idiota?

-Eu achei um GOVERNADOR! Antes de sairmos, temos que roubá-lo e destruí-lo! –Diz Chuck.

-Vemos isso depois! Esse "tour" está sendo útil para fazermos localização! –diz Casey enquanto caminha atrás do segurança.

Sarah percebe que passaram reto por duas salas no corredor e resolve perguntar:

-E essas duas salas? Estão vazias?

-Essa aqui, -ele aponta para a porta maior- é onde fica os Cinco Anciões!

-E essa outra? –pergunta Casey.

-Os Cinco Anciões acharam que não era seguro ter somente eles no comando! Então se eles forem presos ou morrerem, os Quatro "Filhos" continuarão para comandar! A porta de fuga deles abre automaticamente quando os Anciões são capturados.

-Filhos? –pergunta Chuck.

-Não são filhos de verdade! Eles os chamam assim por que foram treinados por eles! Agora vou deixá-los sozinhos! Tenham um bom dia!

-Ótimo! –diz Sarah- Mesmo se capturarmos os Anciões, a Aliança ainda vai continuar de pé!

-Não vão não! –diz Chuck- Ele diz que abre uma porta de fuga! Quer dizer que vai se abrir uma porta para a base deles! Onde nós, teremos fácil acesso!

-Mas temos que, primeiro, derrubar os Anciões! –diz Sarah- Vamos esperar a base se esvaziar um pouco.

Uma hora depois a base está somente com analistas.

-Casey, me dê o decodificador! –diz Chuck enquanto conecta na fechadura da porta dos Anciões- Consegui!

Sarah e Casey entram em modo de combate. Eles entram na sala escura quando cai um holoforte em cima dos anciões que dizem:

-Três agentes da CIA, sozinhos, para derrubar uma organização com quase quinhentos agentes! As agências de inteligência estão ficando burras! –diz um deles.

Neste momento, Chuck tem um flash: kung-fu, força e agilidade.

Os Anciões se levantam e vão para cima dos três. Sarah diz para Casey:

-Não atire para matar! Querem eles vivos! –ele responde mal-humorado:

-Odeio ser bonzinho. – consegue acertar a perna de um deles.

Chuck vai lutar com dois deles. Chuck leva vários socos e chutes e diz:

-São mais fortes do que os Franceses!

E continuam lutando, Chuck, mesmo com suas habilidades, não consegue nocauteá-los!

Sarah vê que Chuck está perdendo e entra em desespero, Casey diz:

-Tem dois aqui, para nós nocauteá-los! Se Chuck, com suas habilidades, está tendo trabalho, imagina nós! Agora foco, Walker!

Ela continua tentando ajudar Casey mas fica muito preocupada com Chuck, que está quase desistindo. Ai ele se lembra da caneta e a pega do bolso. Automaticamente ele grita:

-Sarah! Casey! Vão para a porta! –e ele clica a caneta. Os Anciões caem no chão, sem movimento algum e Casey diz:

-Vou ligar para o reforço!

Neste momento, analistas invadem a sala e começam a atirar. Eles correm para trás duma mesa e Sarah diz:

-Fiquem ai! Não importa o que aconteça, fiquem ai! –Chuck percebe que ela está querendo ir em direção aos analistas e segura ela pelo braço e diz:

-Não! Eu vou com você!

-Chuck, -ela o olha nos olhos- confie em mim!

Ele a solta e ela vai o mais próximo dos analistas que consegue e clica seu batom. Uma nuvem de fogo invade a sala. Os analistas caem no chão, inconscientes.

-Chuck, -grita Sarah- vá pegar o GOVERNADOR!

Chuck sai correndo em direção a sala dos analistas. No caminho de volta percebe que, a sala dos Quatro Filhos estava aberta mas quando entrou, só havia uma sala vazia e uma parte do chão aberta. Chuck sai da sala para avisar Casey quando a equipe de reforço chega.

-Pegou o GOVERNADOR? –pergunta Casey.

-Sim! –diz Chuck entregando para ele que, quebra-o no chão- A sala dos Quatro Filhos está aberta! Mas vazia! Só tem uma parte do chão aberta! Acho que pode ser a porta de fuga!

Neste momento Casey e Sarah saem em direção à sala.

-Vamos levar um tempo para decodificar o scanner! –diz Casey- Vamos voltar para a base e pedir ajuda dos analistas.

Torre Vasco da Gama –Base da CIA- Portugal

-O decodificador ficará pronto em doze horas! –diz um analista- Poderão ficar num de nossos quartos aqui, no subterrâneo! –diz ele entregando as chaves para Chuck que agradece.

-Casey, -diz Chuck entregando uma chave para ele- e Sarah! –entrega outra chave para ela que estranha.

-Vou para o meu quarto dormir! –diz Casey que sai andando em direção ao quarto.

-Vamos ficar em quartos separados? –pergunta Sarah estranhando.

-Sim!

-Não podemos ficar juntos? O General não permitiu?

-Sim permitiu! Eu que pedi para ficarmos em quartos separados! –diz Chuck caminhando em direção ao quarto deixando Sarah sozinha no corredor sem entender nada.

Seis horas depois...

-Casey você viu o Chuck? –pergunta Sarah preocupada.

-Ele não está no quarto?

-Acabei de ir lá e está vazio! E ele deixou o relógio!

Os dois foram até o quarto de Chuck e Casey vê um envelope escrito: "Casey_"_. Ele pega o envelope. Sarah vê e pergunta:

-O que é isso?

Casey abre e lê a primeira linha: "Não mostrar para Sarah!"

-Nada! –responde ele saindo do quarto.

-Mais essa agora! –diz Sarah sentando na cama.

Cinco horas depois...

Chuck chega à base e antes de entrar em seu quarto, passa no quarto de Casey e deixa algo com ele. Ele entra no seu quarto e, quando acende a luz, vê Sarah dormindo em sua cama. Ele vai até ela e a acorda:

-Sarah, Sarah!

-Ahn... –diz ela ainda sonolenta- Chuck? Onde esteve? Procurei você na base toda!

-Sai, tomei um ar! Liguei pra Elie e Devon...

-Por que não me avisou? Poderíamos ter ido juntos!

-Não queria que fosse!

-Por quê? –diz ela desconfiada.

Neste momento Casey entra e diz:

-Terminaram o decodificador. Estejam prontos em vinte minutos!

-Quando voltarmos para Bourbank, –diz Chuck-Elie vai dar um jantar! Quer ir?

-Se você me disser para aonde foi...

-Não posso!

-Então não vou jantar com vocês!

Chuck olha para o chão se sentindo culpado. Sarah se sente mal, mas, como ficar com um homem que não confia mais nela?

E os três saem da base para o Pavilhão.

Pavilhão Português – Portugal

-Têm cinco equipes aqui, analisando o local! –diz Casey- Se quisermos chegar aos Quatro Filhos é somente com nós!

-Então, lá vamos nós de novo! –diz Chuck.

E os três vãos para a porta de fuga na sala. Enquanto Chuck decodifica o scanner, Casey e Sarah recebem novas informações sobre a base dos Quatro Filhos da Aliança. Neste momento Chuck diz:

-Consegui!

Sarah e Casey vão até Chuck e diz:

-Esta base, é uma base restrita dos Quatro Filhos da Aliança! –diz Casey.

-Somente eles vão estar lá! É como se fosse um hotel cinco estrelas somente para eles! Nos avisaram que são extremamente perigosos! –completa Sarah.

-Se nós demos conta dos Cinco Anciões e de um bando de analista, isso vai ser moleza! –diz Chuck.

-Não os subestime, Chuck! –diz Sarah.

Os três passam pela porta, todos com as armas já armadas (no caso de Chuck, tranqüilizantes!), e, de repente, vêem o rosto dos Quatro Filhos! Chuck mal pode acreditar! Sarah diz baixinho para Casey:

-Vamos voltar! Eles já foram reconhecidos! Daqui algumas horas, voltaremos! Chuck está abalado com o que viu!

-Tudo bem! –diz Casey- Ele não vai conseguir continuar a missão assim!

Eles voltam para cima, na base e Chuck diz para Sarah:

-Shaw, General Guidow, Agente Turman e...

-Eu sei Chuck. É muito pra você!

-A Jill! Jill é da Aliança! E ela me enganou falando que é civil!

-Calma Chuck! –diz Sarah.

-General Guidow, não? –diz Casey- Você estava certo, Chuck! E sobre Turman ser bem treinado também!

-Vamos voltar mais tarde! Chuck não vai conseguir... –Sarah é interrompida por Chuck.

-Não! Vamos agora! Jill me traiu três vezes! Não há por que eu ficar assim, não? –diz ele enquanto se levanta- O que estamos esperando?

Casey olha para Sarah que concorda com a cabeça e os três voltam para a porta de fuga.

Chuck diz para Casey:

-Você fica com o General! Sarah você fica com o Turman!

-E você vai ficar sozinho com a Jill e Shaw? –diz Sarah- Não eu vou com você!

-Não! É perigoso você ficar perto do Shaw! –diz Chuck que sai seguindo o seu plano original.

-Chuck! –diz Sarah o segurando pelo braço- Por favor!

-Desculpa! –ele se solta e vai em direção a Shaw.

Neste momento Casey, vê Sarah chorando e diz:

-Eu cuido dos dois! Vá ajudar

Chuck! Ele não tem chance sem você!

Ela sorri para Casey e diz secando as lágrimas:

-Obrigada! –sai atrás de Chuck.

Sarah alcança Chuck. Ele percebe e diz:

-Volta com o Casey! É perigoso demais!

-Vou com você! Você vai morrer se eu não for!

Ele faz um sinal com a cabeça concordando que ela vá junto. Eles chegam ao quarto de Jill. Chuck diz:

-Eu entro primeiro e você entra em seguida! Não pode ficar sozinha aí fora!

Ela concorda com a cabeça e Chuck abre a porta do quarto de Jill. Jill percebe a movimentação e diz:

-Ora, ora! Visitas! Não é muito comum por aqui! –ela diz enquanto pega uma arma em cima da cômoda.

Ela se levanta bruscamente e se vira enquanto arma a arma. E ela vê quem é e diz:

-Chuck?

-Civil, não é? –diz ele- Terceira vez que perde minha confiança!

-Desculpe Chuck! Não podia lhe dizer a verdade! –diz ela enquanto desarma a arma.

-Por que você entrou para a Aliança? Te livro do Fulcrum e você entra numa pior!

-Desculpe! Não tive escolha! Eles me rastrearam e me recrutaram! Se eu recusasse morria!

-Chuck, ela está mentindo! –diz Sarah desesperada ao ver Chuck abaixar sua arma ficando vulnerável a Jill- Confie em mim!

Ele a olha nos olhos e pisca. Sarah percebe que ele está fingindo e sorri.

-Jill, por que não nos procurou? –diz ele caminhando em direção á ela.

-Eu sabia que iam me colocar na proteção á testemunhas e não queria viver fugindo! –Jill continua falando- Eu aprendi a não confiar em ninguém!

-Nem em mim? –diz Chuck numa voz sedutora e a abraça.

Sarah morde os lábios de ciúmes quando vê Chuck falando:

-Desculpe Jill! –e ele põe uma trouxinha tranqüilizante um seu pescoço e ela cai em seus braços.

-Uma já foi falta o outro! –diz Chuck sorrindo- A trouxinha tem pouco tempo de efeito então temos que ser rápidos!

Sarah sorri e o acompanha. No caminho vêem Casey com o General desmaiado e o Agente Turman amarrado. Chuck diz:

-Seda o agente e ponham eles no quanto junto com Jill e em seguida venha nos ajudar com Shaw!

Ele concorda com a cabeça e segue com o plano de Chuck. Eles vão seguindo o corredor até o quarto principal. Chegando lá, Chuck diz:

-Tem algo errado!

-Por quê? –pergunta Sarah.

-Ele sabe que estamos aqui e deixa a porta aberta!

Neste momento Casey chega:

-Pronto! Vou ficar no corredor para vigiar!

Chuck entra no quarto de Shaw que está de pé num canto. Ele percebe que eles haviam entrado no quarto e diz:

-Bartowski! Quanto tempo não? E vejo que trouxe a Walker! Quanto tempo, querida! –diz ele indo em direção á ela.

-Não chegue perto dela senão eu...

-Senão o que? Vai me matar? –diz ele sarcasticamente- Acho que você já fez isso! E não funcionou!

Chuck lhe lança um olhar mortal. Como se quisesse mesmo atirar nele naquela hora. Shaw continua:

-Já vi que conhece minha mais agente, Jill Roberts! –diz ele avançando mais um pouco- Ela o deixa balançado, não?

-Não mais! –diz ele automaticamente.

-Acho que vocês destruíram algo meu, não? Sorte que eu tenho um reserva! –diz ele mostrando um novo GOVERNADOR no seu braço.

Sarah aproveita o bate-boca e vai esperando a melhor posição para atacar Shaw. Num momento de distração, Sarah avança em cima de Shaw e o derruba e os dois começam a lutar. Neste momento Chuck tem um flash de rapidez. Ele corre muito rápido em direção á luta e empurra Sarah para um canto da sala. Ele e Shaw começam a lutar. Chuck se aproveita de sua rapidez para se desviar de Shaw e tentar sedá-lo. Casey entra na sala e vê a luta e ajuda Sarah a se levantar. Ela estava cansada e um pouco machucada. Chuck empurra Shaw para o chão. Sarah vê que tem uma arma em cima da cômoda ao lado de Shaw. Ela não podia falar para Chuck senão Shaw pegaria antes e o mataria. Ele pensa, pensa até tem uma idéia. Ela iria falar em polonês! Do mesmo jeito que ela fala com Carina. Chuck teria um flash e entenderia. Então ela diz:

-Chuck! Chwycic bróm i grac dla mnie! (TRADUÇÃO: Pegue a arma dele e jogue para mim!)

Neste momento Chuck tem um flash. Várias palavras em polonês invadiram sua mente e ele responde:

-Tylko wtedy, gdy ze mna obiad gdy wrócimy! (TRADUÇÃO: Só se você jantar comigo!)

-Pospiesz sie! (TRADUÇÃO: Anda logo!) - diz ela.

Ele corre até a cômoda e joga a arma para ela. Ela rende Shaw. Ele se levanta do chão e caminha em direção á porta e diz:

-A Aliança nunca vai ser derrubada! E eu nunca vou parar de tentar derrubar a CIA! –ele empurra Casey em cima de Sarah e Chuck e ele foge.

Dez minutos depois Chuck acorda. Ele vê Casey e Sarah desmaiados no chão e os acorda.

-Casey! Sarah!

Eles acordam e vão verificar se ainda Jill e os outros dois estavam lá. Casey entra primeiro e os informa:

-Jill fugiu também!

-Droga! –diz Sarah.

-Vamos levar esses dois para a base e tentar rastreá-los! –diz Chuck.

Torre Vasco da Gama –Base da CIA- Portugal

-Jill Roberts e Daniel Shaw fugiram? –diz o General bravo- Como isso é possível?

-Desculpe senhor! –diz os três simultaneamente.

Neste momento um analista entra na sala e diz:

-Consegui um rastro deles! Eles roubaram um carro no centro e estão indo em direção á Ponte Vasco da Gama numa velocidade incrível!

-Vocês três! –diz o General- Vão escolher um carro e segui-los e prende-los!

-Sim senhor! –diz Casey- Será que eu poderia escolher o carro?

-Se seus colegas concordarem...

-Sim! –diz Chuck- Sem problemas!

-Qual seria o carro, Coronel?

-Um Crown Victória preto!

Chuck olha pra Sarah e riem!

Eles entram no carro e vão em direção á ponte.

Ponte Vasco da Gama – Portugal

-Os achei! –diz Casey mostrando no monitor a localização- Estão á cinco minutos de nós correndo á duzentos quilômetros por hora!

-Chuck, -diz Sarah- aonde você foi aquele dia?

-Foco Walker! –diz Casey.

-É, Sarah. –diz Chuck- Estamos em missão!

-Ali! –Casey aponta para um Porsche vermelho- Vou emparedar e fazê-los encostar!

Casey empareda os dois carros e os faz bater na ponte. Eles descem do carro atirando. Casey e Sarah atiram de volta. Chuck diz a Casey:

-Me dê cobertura! Vou tentar prendê-los!

-Eu vou com você! –diz Sarah.

-Você vai ficar aqui, Walker! –diz Casey.

Ela o olha com raiva e eles continuam atirando. Chuck vai se escondendo até chegar perto de Jill. Ele atira nela um dardo. Shaw percebe que Chuck está mirando nele e corre para o carro e sai em disparada. Casey grita:

-Vou atrás dele! Levem Jill para o General! –e ele sai em disparada atrás de Shaw.

Eles algemam Jill e Chuck liga para base e pede para lhe mandarem um carro. Chuck senta no chão, cansado. Sarah aproveita para conversar:

-Chuck o que está acontecendo? Você está muito estranho desde o dia que prendemos os Anciões. Está frio comigo, parece que não confia mais em mim. Mas fica me chamando para jantar toda hora! Casey parece que sabe o que está acontecendo, mas também não fala. Está tudo muito confuso!

Neste momento o carro para levar Jill chega, e Chuck só diz:

-Vamos jantar na minha casa que eu te explico! –ele se levanta e vai falar com o agente que está no carro.

Neste momento o carro de Casey chega em alta velocidade e ele diz:

-Shaw foi para o aeroporto! Ele pegou um avião e eu não conseguir impedi-lo!

-Para aonde ele foi? –pergunta Sarah se levantando.

-Bourbank! –diz Casey.

-Ah não! –diz Chuck.

-Temos que voltar a base e pegar o próximo vôo para Bourbank! –diz Sarah entrando no carro. Chuck faz o mesmo.

Torre Vasco da Gama –Base da CIA- Portugal

-General, temos que voltar o mais rápido possível para os Estados Unidos! –diz Chuck.

-Eu sei! Já providencie as passagens! –ele as entrega a Casey- Partirão em vinte minutos!

-Foi um prazer trabalhar com você, General Leal. –diz Chuck estendendo-lhe a mão.

-O mesmo Agente Carmichael! –ele responde apertando sua mão.

E eles saem para o corredor, cada um para seu quarto. Uns cinco minutos depois Sarah e Chuck se encontram no corredor. Sarah chega perto dele e diz:

-Você não vai me contar mesmo o que está acontecendo?

-Por mais que eu queira não posso! Agora não!

-Você não confia em mim?

-Mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa!

-Pode me contar tudo! Já disse! Antes de ser sua parceira, sou sua namorada!

-Eu sei!

-Pode me falar! É outro problema com o Intersect?

-Não, tá tudo bem! Vamos fazer o seguinte? Quando voltarmos para Bourbank, no jantar da Ellie eu te falo!

-Tudo bem! Se você prefere! Mas se...

-Ele não vai falar nada! –Casey interrompe- Vamos para o aeroporto!

Sarah olha para Chuck e segue Casey. Chuck faz o mesmo em seguida.

Aeroporto de Lisboa – Portugal

-Nossa! Pensei que nunca mais voltaríamos para Bourbank! –diz Chuck sorrindo.

-É! –diz Sarah- São dois meses!

-A maior missão de minha vida! –diz Chuck.

-Chuck, tenho que te falar algo! –diz Sarah corada.

-Não há tempo! –diz Casey- O avião decola em dois minutos!

-Tudo bem, Sarah! Você me fala no avião!

-Prefiro chegar em casa primeiro!

-Não vão para casa agora! –diz Casey.

-O quê? –diz Chuck sem entender.

-Beckman vai fazer uma reunião em Washington com todos que participaram das operações contra a Aliança. Será rápida, não se preocupem!

Eles sorriem e vão para o avião.

Washington –DC

Os três entram num prédio da CIA e vão até ao décimo primeiro andar. Chegam á uma sala escura com vários agentes um ao lado do outro. De repente ouvem a voz da General Beckman dizendo:

-Juntem-se á eles para começar a reunião!

Os três fazem o que fora mandado. Uma voz desconhecida diz:

-Parabéns, agentes! Vocês foram muito eficazes e conseguiram derrubar a Aliança do mundo todo! Cada um de vocês agora é um herói de seu país!

Chuck e Casey sorriem e a voz continua:

-Em nome de todos os presidentes do mundo quero dizer: Obrigado!

-Estão dispensados! Menos a Agente Walker, o Coronel Casey e o Agente Carmichael. –diz a General Beckman.

Todos os agentes saem da sala menos os três. A General diz:

-Recebi o relatório do General Leal! Sabemos que Shaw fugiu! –a outra voz interrompe.

-Não se preocupem! Shaw não é mais problema de vocês!

-O quê? –diz Beckman.

-Já arranjei outra pessoa para cuidar de Shaw! Estão dispensados!

Os três saem da sala sem entender nada. E vão para o aeroporto. General Beckman vai em seguida.

Aeroporto de Bourbank - Califórnia

Casey desce do avião em seguida, Chuck e Sarah, de mãos dadas. Neste momento Casey avisa:

-General Beckman está aqui!

-Agente Bartowski. Agente Walker. Coronel Casey.

-General! –falam os três simultaneamente.

-Recebemos a informação de que Shaw está aqui, em Bourbank! Mas isso não é mais problema de vocês, como foi falado em Dc! Já colocaram outra pessoa atrás dele!

-Graças a Deus! –diz Chuck num impulso. Ele percebe a expressão da General e diz: Desculpe-me, General.

Sarah ri e diz:

-General, vamos continuar igual anteriormente a esta missão?

-A Operação Bartowski vai continuar a ativa. Só vai mudar uma coisa! Vocês, talvez tenham um novo membro na equipe!

-E quem seria esse novo membro ainda não confirmado? –pergunta Casey, curioso.

-Não acredito que vou dizer isso! –diz Beckman- Mas o senhor Grimes teve uma nota excepcional em todas as provas: mira, escrita, resistência física, resistência mental, conhecimentos gerais...

Chuck sorri e Sarah também. Casey pergunta:

-E por que não é confirmada a participação dele na equipe?

-Ele ainda não fez o Teste Vermelho!

-General, Morgan não é capaz de matar ninguém! E se ele matar, nunca mais será a mesma pessoa! –diz Chuck em pânico.

-Você matou Perry e continuou do mesmo jeito! –diz Beckman. Casey engole seco- Grimes não vai ter problemas!

-Mas General... –ela interrompe.

-Se Morgan Grimes não completar este teste, não será um espião!

Um silêncio gelado invade a área. E a General resolve se despedir:

-Vejo vocês em breve! –e ela sai em direção a um carro preto.

Orange Orange – Califórnia

-Nossa, -diz Chuck- senti falta da nossa mini-batcaverna!

Sarah ri e Casey rosna.

-Quando vou poder voltar para casa? Ligar para minha irmã? –diz Chuck.

-Quando pegarem Shaw! –diz Casey- Você e a Walker são alvos dele!

-Ótimo! Posso pelo menos ligar para minha irmã?

-Não! –diz Casey- O telefone dela está grampeado!

-Quer dizer que vamos "morar" aqui até Shaw ser preso? –pergunta Sarah

-Não! –responde Casey- Até ele ser morto!

-Ok! –diz Chuck- Que seja! Reparei que a Buy More está funcionando! O que aconteceu?

-A CIA a comprou e a reformou! Agora é um subestação interligada a esta! E eu e você vamos voltar a trabalhar lá em dois dias!

-Não vou não!

-Por que não?

-Lebra-se da promessa que fiz para Ellie? Eu pretendo cumpri-la!

-Acho que não vai ser possível! –diz Casey.

-Por que não? –diz Sarah.

-Você acha que a NSA e a CIA vão deixar um homem com todos os seus segredos na cabeça? Um homem capaz de desbancar qualquer agente da CIA? Um homem mais inteligente do que qualquer analisa? Vão preferir matá-lo ao deixar você sair da agência!

-Então... –Casey interrompe Chuck.

-Sua irmã vai ter que entender as conseqüências de você deixar a vida de espião!

-Preciso sair daqui! Preciso explicar a Ellie por que vou fugir!–diz Chuck saindo da base.

-Fugir? –diz Sarah e Casey.

Casey e Sarah o seguem.

Large Mart – Califórnia

-Preparado? –diz uma voz masculina no telhado.

-Eu nasci pronto! Tá tudo bem eu não... –diz uma voz conhecida que é interrompida pela outra voz.

-Já entendi! O alvo chegará em cinco minutos! Você o matará com isto! –ele aponta para uma arma grande com silenciador, mira a laser e manual.

Em frente ao Large Mart...

-Chuck espera! –grita Sarah.

-O que? –ele grita de volta.

-Olá, Chuck! –ele vira e vê Shaw.

-Shaw! ?

-Eu disse que nunca ia parar!

-O que você quer? –pergunta Sarah.

-Acesso ao castelo e vocês três mortos!

-Tá brincando! E você diz isso na maior naturalidade! –diz Chuck.

Shaw avança em cima de Chuck que tem um flash: luta livre.

Eles caem na pancadaria. Golpes certeiros e eficazes são dados um ao outro.

-Acha que foi o único com o Intersect atualizado? –diz Shaw rindo.

Chuck lhe dá um soco na cara. Os dois fazem os mesmos golpes, caem juntos, se levantam juntos!

-Olho por olho, dente por dente! A Aliança é realmente muito esperta! –diz Casey.

-Chuck vai perder! Ele é muito emotivo! Shaw vai matá-lo! –diz Sarah.

-Não podemos ajudá-lo!

-Por quê?

-Shaw vai nos derrubar e ficaremos inconscientes! Chuck vai preferir nos ajudar e Shaw vai matar todos nós!

-Tem razão!

-Bartowski vai ter que se virar!

Neste momento, Shaw derruba Chuck:

-Emotivo demais! –diz Shaw.

-Só um milagre salvará Chuck agora! –diz Casey.

Sarah entra em pânico. Ela está quase indo até o Orange Orange quando Shaw cai em cima de Chuck, sangrando.

-Chuck! –ela grita correndo em direção a ele.

Ele se levanta enquanto põe o corpo de Shaw ao lado.

-O que aconteceu? –Sarah pergunta.

-Eu que pergunto! –diz Chuck.

-Ah... Meu... Deus! –diz Casey apontando para a lateral do Large Mart.

Lá estava Morgan com a arma e um agente da CIA. Ele chaga ao lado de Chuck e diz:

-Parece que sou um espião agora! –diz ele sorrindo.

-Morgan! Você matou Shaw! ? –pergunta Chuck.

-E como você fez isso? Só cinco pessoas no mundo atiram assim! E eu sou uma delas! –diz Casey impressionado.

-Acho que sou uma delas, também! –diz Morgan- Matar Shaw era meu Teste Vermelho.

-Você sabe que sua vida nunca mais será a mesma, não é? –diz Sarah.

-Sei sim! Minha vida não será a mesma! Eu serei sempre eu! Eu não vou mudar meu jeito por causa da minha profissão!

-Morgan, você matou uma pessoa! –diz Chuck.

-Eu encaro esse meu novo emprego como um Call of Duty da vida real!

Ele e Chuck riem Sarah diz:

-Vocês vão voltar a trabalhar na Buy More depois de amanhã!

-Tô sabendo! –diz Morgan- Ah Chuck! Quando vai ser mesmo aquele jantar da Ellie?

-Amanhã á noite!

Sarah os oha desconfiada e Casey continua:

-Amanhã? Tenho que ir!

-Eu também! Tchau amigo! –e Morgan pega carona com Casey.

-Eu vou levar o corpo de Shaw para o necrotério para ser avaliado! –diz o agente levando o corpo de Shaw para o carro.

Sarah e Chuck ficam sozinhos e ela resolve perguntar:

-Qual é a desse jantar, Chuck? Parece que todos sabem do que é esse jantar menos eu! E você disse que ia me dizer o porquê ficou tão estranho em Portugal!

-Ah! E você também ficou de me falar algo quando voltarmos!

-Acho melhor falar no jantar!

-Vamos ás compras?

-O quê?

-Vou lhe dar um vestido novo!

E os dois vão para o shopping. Uma hora depois voltam para casa.

Echo Park – Califórnia

-Chuck! Sarah! Graças a Deus! –diz Ellie correndo em direção á eles.

-Chuck! Parece que ainda está inteiro, irmão! –diz Devon.

-Estamos bem! –diz Sarah.

-Eu só recebi um telefonema seu e de Portugal! Você não ia á Espanha?

-Sim, mas tivemos uns problemas e tivemos que viajar!

-Chuck, -diz Devon- tá tudo pronto pro jantar de amanhã!

Sarah olha para Chuck que desvia o olhar.

-Sarah, eu e Devon queremos conversar com Chuck um minutinho!

-Claro! –diz Sarah- Amor vou guardando as coisas no nosso apartamento! –ela lhe dá um beijo rápido e vai até o apartamento.

-Chuck, eu e Devon estávamos pensando que se... –Chuck interrompe.

-Eu já estou pensando em algo! Pode ficar tranqüila!

-É sobre isso mesmo, irmão! –diz Devon- Ellie e eu pensamos bem e se você...

-Se você quiser continuando ser espião, não vamos impedir! –completa Ellie.

-Sério? –pergunta ele incrédulo.

-Se é o que você quer o que se sente bem fazendo? Não vamos impedi-lo! –diz Ellie- Por mais perigoso que seja, é um trabalho que no fim, ajuda a salvar vidas! Seria muito egoísmo meu se te impedisse de fazer algo só para tê-lo comigo!

-Obrigado, mana! –e os três se abraçam- Está tudo certo mesmo para o jantar?

-Claro! Não acredito que... –diz Ellie que interrompida por Chuck.

-Não fale! Lembra-se que Sarah é uma espiã?

-Desculpa! –diz ela indo em direção ao seu apartamento.

-Essa noite vai ser incrível! –diz Devon indo para o apartamento.

-Te amo mana!

-Amo você também! –diz ela enquanto segue Devon.

Chuck vai para seu apartamento e vê Sarah na cozinha tomando um suco:

-Falando muito do jantar - misterioso por minhas costas? –diz ela brincando.

-É, na verdade estava sim! –ela o olha com uma expressão de deboche. Ele continua- Brincadeira.

-E então, o que Ellie queria?

-Ela disse que deixaria ser espião se é o que eu quero!

-Isso é ótimo!

-É! Agora podemos ficar juntinhos!

Ela ri e lhe dá um copo com suco.

-Hum, você disse que tinha algo pra falar comigo!

-Chuck, senta!

Ele a obedece e ela continua:

-Chuck eu...

Neste momento Morgan entra no apartamento e diz:

-E o que dizem ao mais novo agente da CIA?

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –diz Chuck.

-Claro amigo!

-Onde você aprendeu a atirar daquele jeito? Pensei que só o Casey atirava assim!

-Passei um mês em Pendleton!

-Ah, sim! Morgan poderia deixar eu e Sarah sozinhos?

-Claro amigo! Vou para meu quarto treinar minha mira com mais Call of Duty no meu Nintendo novo!

-O que você estava dizendo, querida?

-Deixa para o jantar!

Ela sai em direção ao quarto e completa:

-Vou tomar um banho e dormir!

No outro dia...

Sarah acorda de manhã. Ela se vira na cama e não vê Chuck. Ela vai até a cozinha e vê Chuck e diz:

-O que você está fazendo?

-Ah! Bom dia querida! Nosso café da manhã! Morgan saiu cedo para o Orange Orange receber os cumprimentos da General!

-Mas você não sabe cozinhar!

-Como assim não sei cozinhar? É só cortar algumas frutas, fazer um suco, assar um bolo!

Neste momento sai uma fumaça do forno.

-Não disse! –diz Sarah.

-Acho que não teremos bolo!

Ela ri e o ajuda a retirar o bolo queimado do forno. Eles sentam na mesa cheia de frutas cortadas.

-É o café da manhã mais saudável que eu já vi! –diz ele rindo.

Eles tomam o café da manhã. Chuck lava a louça enquanto Sarah assiste TV. Ellie entra no apartamento.

-Chuck! Sarah!

-O que foi? –diz Chuck preocupado.

-Algum problema? –pergunta Sarah.

-Não está tudo bem! –diz Ellie.

-Então o que foi? –pergunta Chuck.

-Eu estou grávida! –diz ela explodindo de felicidade.

Chuck largou a louça e Sarah se levanta do sofá e vão em direção á ela.

-Parabéns! –diz Sarah enquanto a abraça.

-Eu não acredito! Eu? Titio! –diz Chuck todo feliz.

-Devon também não acreditou na hora! Fui fazer um teste e deu positivo!

-Parabéns! –diz Chuck.

Neste momento, Devon entra no apartamento.

-Sou o mais novo papai de Bourbank! –diz ele feliz- Meu filho vai ser, incrível!

-Não tenha dúvidas! –diz Chuck.

E os dois saem do apartamento deixando Sarah e Chuck sozinhos de novo. Chuck percebe que Sarah ficou muito quieta a revelação de Ellie e ele resolve perguntar:

-O que foi, Sarah? Desde que Ellie foi embora você ficou assim, quieta!

-Chuck, eu tenho que te falar ago! –diz ela corada.

Neste momento Morgan abre a porta dizendo:

-Agente Especial Derek Jones!

-Derek Jones? –pergunta Chuck.

-É meu codinome! O seu não é Charles Carmichael? –diz Morgan.

-Morgan pode dar licença pra mim e pra Sarah?

-É Derek, a KGB nunca pode saber meu verdadeiro nome! E sim posso! –ele vai para o quarto.

-O que você estava dizendo, Sarah?

-Deixa para o jantar!

Ela sai em direção á cozinha. Neste momento Morgan volta para a sala e diz:

-Desculpa cara!

-Nada não, amigo. Mas eu sei o que Sarah quer me contar é muito importante!

-Então... Tudo certo para o jantar de hoje?

-Ellie e Incrível já fizeram a parte deles! Falta só o Casey me dar o "pacote"!

-E eu? O que posso fazer para ajudar?

-Ficar quieto! –diz Chuck dando um tapinha nas costas de Morgan e vai para seu quarto.

Sarah aproveita que ficou sozinha com Morgan e diz:

-Morgan, vem aqui!

Ele vai até ela na cozinha.

-O que tem de tão misterioso neste jantar de hoje?

-Eu sou um túmulo! Eu nunca vou trair o Chuck! Eu dei minha palavra a ele!

-Morgan... –diz ela fazendo pressão.

Neste momento Morgan diz:

-É que...

Casey entra no apartamento e diz:

-Grimes! Vem aqui!

Morgan diz:

-Tchau, Sarah! –e ele vai com Casey.

Casey o põe contra a parede e diz:

-Chuck pediu segredo!

-Ela tem um jeito de repreender as pessoas...

-Se você falar, eu mando você para um tanque psíquico!

-Como você soube que eu ia falar?

-Chuck pediu para ficar de olho em você!

-Claro! –diz Morgan- Agora vou voltar para casa, tomar um banho e me arrumar! Ah, Chuck falou para não esquecer o "pacote"!

-Ok! Mas se você falar...

-Já sei, já sei! –diz Morgan voltando ao apartamento.

Horas depois...

-Ellie! Ellie! –diz Chuck correndo pelo pátio.

-Já está tudo pronto! –diz ela com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu vou trazê-la em dez minutos! –diz ele sorrindo também.

-Estou tão orgulhosa!

-Irmão! –diz Devon abrindo a porta do apartamento- Casey pediu para lhe entregar isso! –ele lhe dá uma sacolinha preta.

-Obrigado! –diz Chuck a pegando.

-Hoje a noite vai ser incrível! –e ele volta para o apartamento.

-Vai buscá-la! Morgan e Casey já estão no apartamento! –diz Ellie o abraçando.

-Te amo mana! –diz ele sorrindo.

-Vai! –e ela vai para o apartamento.

Ele abre a porta e mal acredita no que vê. Sarah está mais linda do nunca ele havia visto. Ela estava com o vestido vermelho cheio de detalhes que ele havia dado a ela, uma maquiagem escura, mas, não exagerada e tinha encaracolado levemente o cabelo e prendeu uma pequena flor rosa nele.

-Está... Incrível! –diz Chuck ainda bobo.

-Chuck... –ela caminha até ele- Tenho que te falar algo!

Chuck a olha nos olhos e ela diz meio corada:

-Chuck, eu estou grávida!

Ele mal acredita no que havia ouvido. Ele sorri e fala enquanto ri:

-É a melhor notícia da minha vida! Como... Quando você descobriu?

-Foi na França! Mas só descobri quando estávamos em Portugal! Tentei te falar várias vezes, mas, sempre que ia te falar alguém interrompia!

Chuck lhe dá um beijo mais percebe uma certa tensão.

-O que foi?

-Será que eu vou ser uma boa mãe?

-Você tem duvidas? Será a melhor!

-Você acha?

-Eu tenho certeza!

Ele lhe dá outro beijo, dessa vez mais ardente.

-Mais um membro para o time Bartowski! –diz Chuck.

Sarah sorri e diz:

-E qual é a deste jantar?

-Você já vai saber! Perai! –diz Chuck- Você e Ellie vão ter junto os filhos!

-É mesmo! Vamos falar no jantar para todos?

-Mas é claro! –eles sorriem.

Ela o pega pela mão e eles vão até o apartamento de Ellie.

Eles entram e sentam em lugares de destaque na mesa. Todos os cumprimentam e Ellie serve o jantar. Eles jantam e vão a sala conversar até que Sarah resolve contar a notícia:

-Chuck, você conta ou eu?

-Conta o que? –diz Morgan.

-Sarah... –ele começa falar. Sarah percebe que ele ficou nervoso e completa.

-Eu estou grávida! –diz ela sorrindo.

-Mas isso é maravilhoso! –diz Ellie indo abraçá-la.

-É isso ai, Chuck! Incrível! –diz Devon batendo nas costas de Chuck.

-Parabéns, amigo! –diz Morgan- Sarah, parabéns!

-Finalmente uma dentro, Bartowski! –diz Casey sarcasticamente.

-Nem agora você larga essa mania! –diz Chuck recebendo o aperto de mão de Casey.

Depois de todos os cumprimentos, Chuck se levanta e diz:

-Prometi a Sarah dizer o motivo deste jantar! –ele caminha até ela, se ajoelha, retira um anel de diamante do bolso e continua-

"Sem você não penso;

Sem você não caminho;

Sem você meu coração não bate;

Sem você não respiro;

Sem você não vivo!"

Sarah Walker quer casar comigo?


End file.
